I Live For You
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: When Itachi is on a mission, his mate finds something extremely important. One-shot ItaFemNaru If you want a sequel, go to my profile and vote!
1. I Live For You

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT which is © by Hikaru Uchida (ME, penname).**

**WaRnInG: Lemon up ahead! ItaFemNaru  
**

Summery: When Itachi is on a mission, his mate finds something extremely important.

**I live for you**

Talking

_'thinking'_

_talking to Kyuubi_

**Kyuubi speaking**_  
_

**...  
**

Gazing at the beautiful moon she smiled, reminding herself he was there with her, no matter how far apart they were, he would always watch her sleep.

Blonde locks waved as the breeze of the night blew her might, tugging her hair behind her ear she sighed, "Come back to me" she whispered softly and the wind picked up, ruffling her long hair making her gasp in surprise. She for some reason she had always been in tune with the wind, as if it were to be her protector. She looked around and then at the moon, "…no" she whispered painfully, a tear ran down her scarred cheek and fell on her left hand, just where her engagement and marriage rings rested.

Standing from the window she sat, the angel looked at the white circle that illuminated the night. The wind calmed down, she looked down and saw the leaves swirl along it, her heart pounded harshly and she sighed. The woman closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her hand that was against the wall, "My love" she called softly.

….

Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruko walked down the busy street of the shopping district at the heart of Konaha. She looked around to see what she would buy, but there was something off on this day… she felt uneasy.

The Uzumaki heiress frowned deeply and stopped in her tracks, she turned around decided to leave shopping for some other day. The girl walked up to the Hokage tower to see what her father was up to, the secretary smiled at her, "Naruko-sama, are you looking for your father?" she asked, the blonde wanted to roll her eyes, sometimes people really asked stupid questions, "Yes, is he occupied?" the blonde asked shifting to her left foot.

The woman shook her head, "You can go right in" she announced calmly. An elegant brow twitched, "Thank you" she replied and walked up to his father's office, she walked right in with out knocking and a surprised man looked at her, "Naruko? What are you doing here?" he asked and blinked a second later, "Can't I come say hi to my own dad?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, Minato chuckled and shook his head, "Naru, you wouldn't be here if something wasn't bothering you" he stated calmly, "Now tell me what it is" he order softly.

Naruko looked at him for a moment blankly and then sighed, he blinked as realization hit home, "Don't worry about him" he said looking down at his desk, "He'll be fine, Naru. Sasuke and Kakashi are with him… and so is Sakura" the blond stated, but his daughter only frowned, "I know, it's just… I'm not sure. There's something off, and Kyuubi isn't even speaking to me" she told her father lowly, the man's hands stopped for a second before they started to work once more.

Truth be told, he has never liked his daughter to have some kind of relation with the evil fox, yet she only states that he is not someone to fear. When ever he thinks about that, a bitter taste appears in his mouth and he hates it; she speaks as if the demon was innocent… he had killed many, and he had killed the woman he loved. Naruko didn't seemed to understand, but he really wished she did, "Dad, I can tell what you're thinking" she told him mad.

The Hokage looked at her and crook a brow, "And that would be?" he asked, "How much you hate Kyuubi, that I'm out of my mind to care for the fox and such" she replied with an elegant hand wave, clearly mocking his thoughts. "And you should listen to me, there is nothing good about him" he stated, "He's saved my life many times" she whispered looking away. Minato fisted his hand and looked at her passively, "That's only because if you die, so does he" he told his stubborn child.

Naruko turned to look at him, "That was at first! He only needed one thing and I've given it to him since I found out" she growled and got up, the man sighed _'How did thing turned out like this?'_ he question himself, "Nothing that you give him can change him. The only thing he wants is to be free" the yellow flash replied passively, "Dad, I give it to you every day…. If I didn't, you would have crumbled a long time ago" she told him with a sad gaze.

The Namikaze looked at her wide eye, "Mom told me everything" she informed him, Minato's eyes widen more and he got up, "What?" he asked, "The day I fought Kyuu… she helped me" Naruko told him and sat down, "She told me all the things you had refuse to tell me" she confessed with a small smile, "And she told me to keep on loving you, but that love should be shared to other, including Kyuubi" the blonde told him, "I've given it to you, to him… and to Itachi" she said smiling fondly.

He didn't know when, but he was in front of his daughter, he kneeled down and grabbed her hand, "You talked to her?" he asked in disbelief, "Yes… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I promised her not to say anything" she frowned and held his hand with both of hers, "She told me to keep pushing you forward, to not leave you alone, to give you reasons to keep fighting" she told him and kissed his hand, "She told me she loves you" and with that, a tear broke free from the Hokage's eye.

Naruko let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, he lean in instantly and hugged her back, "I needed her so much, you've grown to be so much like her…" he told his sun, "I've been told that" she answer with a light laugh, "But many think I'm like you in other departments" she told him rubbing his back, "You've grown up so soon. Already married, and have yet to give so much more for this village that I can not. You brought back the two Uchihas and saved them from their darkness, you gave us the light back" he told her as he backed away to look at her widening eyes, the same orbs as his.

He cupped her face, "Yes, you're that amazing" he told her when he saw the doubt in her eyes; she blinked and then grin happily, "Then when will you give me the title of Hokage? I've been waiting 18 years for it" she told him and he laughed, "Soon, I still got some juice in me" he glared at her playfully, "Fine" she snorted and suddenly everything went back, "Naruko!" she heard his father call.

The blonde blinked when she found herself in front of the huge cage, "Kyuubi" she greeted, **Kit** her replied softly, "Why did you call me here? You could have just used the mind link" she told him with a frown, **I've been trying that for a week kit, I can't communicate with you for another week **he stated making her blink in confusion. She walked to the cage and entered, "Why? I don't feel anything different on the seal" she told him with knitted brows, **The seal no, but maybe you'll find out soon** he told her with a grin.

She jumped on top of his head and sat, "What is it?" she asked narrowing her eyes, **… you're pregnant** he told her and waited for her outburst that was sure to come. The fox waited and waited, but nothing, he got worried and tried to look at her, **Kit? Are you okay?** He asked her concerned. Naruko couldn't believe her ears, she moved her hand on top of her stomach and felt it like always, flat.

Blinking a few times she took a beep breath and concentrated on not moving, as soon as some nature chakra touched her skin, she tried to identify some source of energy in her abdomen, and sure enough, there was a tiny portion of chakra building up. She gasped and tears fell down her face, she tried to blink them away, but it didn't work, "Oh Kyuu" she told him and slipped to floor and hugged his muzzle that was resting on the ground, he looked at her with gently eyes.

The blonde laughed, "Is that why I've been feeling off?" she asked and the fox nodded, "I have to tell Itachi as soon as he get's back!" she told the beast and kissed the red fur, **You'll father will have a heart attack, he'll probably take every precaution to keep me here when the baby is born** the fox said closing his eyes, "But you won't try to escape, will you?" she asked, **No, I belong here, with you** he told her softly, **Now go before Minato starts freaking out** he order, "I'm sure he already is" she told him with a soft chuckle.

The fox demon snorted, **I'll see you soon kit** he said and the blonde opened her eyes, "Naruko!" her father exclaimed making sure she was okay, "Dad, don't worry, I'm fine" she told him getting up from her position on the couch, she sat and looked at him with a _very_ happy smile, "So? When are they gonna get back?" she asked so very randomly, Minato blinked and sighed, "Soon" he told her, the jinchuriki frowned, "You said that last week" she pouted.

Minato smiled apologetic, "I'm sorry" he said lowly, "You and Itachi better calm down, I don't want him getting hurt… let him resign" she told him seriously, the blond looked at his sunshine in shock, "What?" he asked dumbfounded, Naruko sighed, "I'll ask Itachi to resign, when he asks you, you will let him" she told him slowly and order lightly, "But he's an ANBU Capitan, the best the village has. I understand your concern for him, but he's not an ordinary ninja" he stated to the girl, said female glared at him.

"Dad, I do not want him to die on a mission. I am scared that will happen right now and I am **not** letting him go on missions _that_ dangerous anymore" she told him determent, "Why?" he asked with a blank face, "You've been fine this last three years, sure you got a bit more worried once you married him, but why now?" he asked holding her hands in his, "Because I wasn't carrying his son or daughter before. I don't want this little one to grow with out a father like I grew up with out mom, I want him or her to have both parents" she told him calmly.

At first, she got no reaction from her father, but then just a few seconds later his eye widen comically and his jaw fell to the floor, "Y-y-you're w-what?" he shutter stunned, "I'm pregnant" she told him with a sweet smile. "That's why I want him here, with me. No more ANBU mission, I don't care if he has Kakashi, an ex-ANBU or Sasuke, a Jonnin, let alone _her_; heck even if I were to be with him, it's still a no" she stated, her voice clearly closing the argument and stating that she was getting her way one way or the other.

The Hokage nodded and then a huge grin adored his lips, he pulled his daughter up as he stood up and hugged her tightly, "I know I should be ready to kill him for getting you pregnant so soon, not to mention you're only 18, but still; I can't help but be happy" he told her amused, "Well, you're gonna be a grandpa soon!" she told him and he gasped, "Kyuubi!" he told her and she sighed, "He won't do anything" she assured him, but he glared, "He won't _get_ to do anything" he corrected her, "I'll re-enforce the seal a week of you're estimate time, go with Tsunade and have her give you a check up" he order in his 'You-will-do-as-I-say-and-you-will-do-it-now' voice so she just went along with it.

She kissed his cheek and nodded, "Alright, but don't tell anyone about this and when he comes back, try to hold back, he is the father of my child" she declare with a knowing smirk. Minato glared at her before she headed to the hospital to see if she could talk to Tsunade.

Naruko was humming to herself as she headed to the hospital, when she enter the building, she was greeted with respect and many patients –mostly little kids- came to shake her hand and exchange a few words. With the few minutes of delay, she headed to the department where she would most likely find the woman.

Sure enough as she entered the teaching faculties, she found the blonde observing the new medic-nin in training. She walked up to her cheerfully, "Baa-chan" she said making the woman jump, she had gotten so much better at hiding her chakra completely. Tsunade turned around and glared at her, "Don't call me that gaki" she growled, the Uzumaki-Uchiha only smiled, "Oh can't a pregnant woman have her fun?" she asked and pulled the medic out of the room.

Tsunade blinked as she was pulled but then she froze at the words that came out of her adoptive granddaughter's lips, "You're what?" she breath, "Now I don't want to repeat myself unless I'm completely sure there is no one that can hear us" she stated as she walked to one of the private rooms in the hospital. She opened the door and got in and headed to the cot, and sat down, "Just found out a few minutes ago, Kyuubi told me so" she stated with a cheerful grin, "You can't believe everything that old fox tells you" the busty woman said quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

The girl glared, "I can and I check, I _am_ pregnant" she said and held a hand over her flat stomach carefully, "Well, I'll see that for myself" Tsunade stated, "Lay down" she order and the blonde did so with out any complain. Tsunade made some hand seals and then her hands glowed purple; she glided her hand over the girls' abdomen to the womb and froze, "See?" Naruko asked, Tsunade withdraw her hand and nodded, "Congratulation, now we have to sign you a midwife and a doctor" she said getting a document from a shelf, "I want Shizune to be my midwife and you my doctor… my dad will probably agree with me" she told her.

Tsunade looked at her from the corner of her eye, "You don't want Sakura as your midwife?" she asked, the younger blonde shook her head, "She made it clear that I am nothing but a stepping stone for her. A way to get into the Uchiha clan and marrying Itachi… she lost and hates me, though I doubt she ever liked me" the girl said bitterly; she remember perfectly how the rosette reacted when she found out Itachi and her were dating, boy was the fight ugly, but Sakura had reviled everything then and there.

One thing she agreed with her, she was an idiot for ever believing they had been friends.

Naruko sighed, "I don't want her to find out, the longer I can keep it from her the better" she told the head of the medical department, "Alright then, I'll create and ghost file for you, it will only be able to be given to me or Shizune" she explain, "Thanks baa-chan" the blonde said smiling.

…..

A week had passed and nothing, she had waited for her love to come home every night, but he never came. It was almost a month and a week since he left on that mission, and she hated to feel so lonely and unprotected. Having to share some things with the fox most of the time was great, but when it came to instincts with mates, it sucked. She was in need to know about him and know he was okay, the red thread she had seen since the first time she saw him helped, but after a while it wasn't enough.

Itachi was in constant mission and some where long term, meaning he would be gone for months until he came back before leaving again. She had never told him about it since she knew he would absolutely hate himself for making her suffer. And then the other was that when ever he was gone for more than a week, she would feel uneasy and a wave of danger crawled up her back and settle on her brain, making her feel unprotected.

Again, she stared out of the window to the almost half moon, she sighed and got up. It was almost midnight and she would need her sleep if she was going to help her father tomorrow in the office. She was glad that he finally decided to start her training, but mad that he had started _now_! In a few months she would be off again and won't be able to be Hokage until a few years, that is if there are no more kids. She smiled and caressed her tummy lightly, she would like that; to have more little Uchiha's and Uzumaki's running around the house.

Now that she though about it, she had a great job to do! To revive a whole clan would be a hell of a kick on the ass, but she would try to help as much as possible. She shook her head at her perverted thought and closed the window, but not before she heard the whispers of the wind _noon…_ it said. Naruko stopped for a second but then locked the window and headed to her room.

When morning came, the first thing she did was to run to the bathroom to empty her stomach. The blonde had started with her morning sickness about three days ago and she hated them, the kunoichi sighed and flushed the toilet then turned to water on to rinse her mouth. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and sighed, she looked tired and sad. With an irritated groan she stripped from her clothes and got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she came out clean and refreshed for her day at the tower. She smiled and put on her normal ninja clothes, a fish-net shirt, black skirt and tight shorts under, and black and orange sports jacket(1). Even if she would stop with missions soon, it didn't mean she would stop being a ninja; with that, she headed to her kitchen to eat something light.

A blonde woman entered the Hokage tower and this time she marched right in to the Hokage's office without greeting the secretary. Naruko nodded to the ANBU and opened the door, "Naruko, good morning" her father greeted with a soft smile, "Morning Dad" she said as she came to stand in front of his desk, "What will I do today?" she asked him, "I want you to learn this technique… it I can't be there for the birth of my grandchild, then teach it to Itachi" he told her handing her a scroll, the blonde glared but sighed.

She when to sit on the couch, "Why won't you trust Kyuubi?" she asked when she opened the scroll and found a complex of seals and the steps to get to the last and complete seal, "Because he is a demon" he told her in a matter of fact tone, "So? He's not that bad" she told him as she read, "Naruko" he warned, "Hmm?" she asked not taking her eyes from the paper, "Nothing" he told her and went back to his paper work.

The blonde turned to his father and then looked back at the scroll, _Hey, Kyuu?_ She asked softly, **Morning kit** her replied making her smile, _Do you think my father will ever try to understand you?_ she asked with a frown, **It's hard to say; I did… did what I did when you were born**. The kitsune told her and she sighed, _It wasn't your fault, it's not like you asked Madara to summon you on his fight with the first Hokage so you could be imprison from the rest of your existence_ she told him and he chuckled, **True, but I did kill many innocents when he summoned me again**.

Naruko closed her eyes and set the scroll down, _You only wanted to be free once more_. The fox felt a current run through his body, Kushina and Mito were never that understanding; even when he had refused to give her his power willingly, when she set a stronger seal she apologized to him. Kyuubi shook his head and smiled, **And I have it** he told her silently, Naruko tensed and snapped her eyes open, _Oh, Kyuu. The only thing that I've given you is my trust and love, nothing more_ she told him.

At the back of her mind she heard the soft rumble of his laugh, **No kit, you've given me so much more**, he stated. The blonde blinked and tilted her head to the side, _And that would be?_ She asked curiously, **The reason to stay here. The reason to live inside you and never regret it… the reason to die with you…** he told her making her gasp. Minato looked at his daughter and saw her teary eyes; worried, he got up and came to sit next to her, "Naru?" he asked hugging her, the blonde shook her head and took a shaky breath.

_Kyuubi… I don't know what to say_ she whispered to him, **Tell me you won't leave me alone in this cell again… I hate every second when you never realized I was here, with you** he told her closing is eyes, the blonde nodded_ I promise, I will never forget you are with me_ she said tenderly. Inside, the fox looked up at the ceiling and smiled to her, **Thank you** he told her, but she shook her head, _No… I should be thanking you, for all those times you saved me_ she said, **It was my job** and with that, he closed the subject.

Naruko laughed and wiped her tears, "Dad, I don't think I'll need this" she told him handing him the scroll. Minato looked at her with horror, "I will not let you die because of a believe you have!" he said and got up, "If you won't learn it, then I'll give it to Itachi" he said and took the scroll from her, "Dad, don't worry… we won't need it, I promise" she promised, the Hokage turned to look at her, "Hn" he said and sat back on his chair.

The next few hours passed rather fast for her, all too soon lunch was almost there and she was hungry, "Dad, what do you want to eat?" she asked from the stack of papers she was arranging, "What ever you want" he told her as he stamped a document, "Well, Shizune should be here with my meal soon, so I'll tell that secretary of yours to inform her to bring something for you" the blonde told him and he nodded, "Sure" he replied and she exited the room.

"Koto-san, can you inform Shizune to bring a meal for my father too" she asked, but her voice was more of a command than request, the brunette nodded "Thank you" she said and turned around to go back to her father's office, but something caught her eye from the window.

There was a crow resting on it, she blinked and tilted her head to the side, a small piece of paper was stuck in its leg… _'Itachi!'_ the blonde thought and rushed to the bird, the secretary looked at her surprised, "Hey" Naruko said as she grabbed the bird and took the note, she smiled at the it and kissed it's head, "Thanks" she murmured and set it free. She looked at her the piece of paper and unfolded it as she headed to Minato's office.

The blonde beamed and looked at her father, "Itachi says they'll be back by one!" she said as she walked towards the desk and gave him the note, "Oh?" he asked reading it, "Will you tell him?" he asked, Naruko shook her head, "Not until we're alone" she told him, "Alright, I guess I will have to send them away before I do anything to him" he sighed disappointed, the blonde snorted, "Sure, just don't kill him" she said with a grin.

Minato smiled at her, "Kill him no, maybe break a few bones yes" he said with a glint in his eyes that actually made her fear for her husband, "… nnnoooo, nothing of that. I want to have him unharmed from _anything_ when I tell him" she told him, "You're no fun" he whined, "Dad! You wound me" she gasped and placed a hand over her heart, "Remember I still have a few ideas for the village… and the counseling" she smiled… darkly.

The older of the two laughed, "What ever it is, tell me beforehand, I don't want to get caught in anything" he suggested lightly, "But then it won't be fun~!" she pouted, the Hokage just shook his head.

A few minutes later Shizune came with their food and had asked a million questions about the blonde's diet while Itachi was away. Naruko had stated that she had eaten well, not Ramen like before, then the medic had left with a smile and left them alone.

The two talked about random topics, but their lunch was interrupted by Naruko's stomach acting up, "Oh no!" she said and got up, the girl rushed out of the room almost bumping into someone and headed for the restroom. Minato rushed out to follow her, but was met with four ninja that just arrived from a mission. Most times being Hokage sucked!

The jinchuriki hoped that her favorite place to be wouldn't be the bathroom, she groan as she wiped her mouth with the toilet paper, "Damn, I though they were called 'Morning sickness' not every time sickness" she murmured and got up from the floor to rinse her mouth. The fox holder sighed and left the small room, she walked over to office and entered but stopped when she saw four figures in front to his father's desk.

Minato was talking to the team that just came in when the Capitan turned around as the door opened and his daughter came in. He watched as her shocked face became relieved and ran to the leader of the group. The purest blue locked with the most intense dark gray ever seen, "Itachi!" she called and rushed to her mate; the only thing seen was an orange and yellow blur tackle the Uchiha. Taking a few steps back he managed to stay on his feet, "Naruko" the sweet and silky voice of Uchiha Itachi answered.

Naruko looked at him and smiled, his passive eyes soften and kissed her forehead, "I'm back" he told her, "Welcome home" she said, both knew that 'home' meant her and only her. They heard someone clear their throat and they looked at them, Minato was smiling all too happy, "Uh… Itachi" Naruko said, he turned his eyes to her and crook a brow, "I recommend you run" she said letting him go just as the blond raised his hand and threw a kunai to the prodigy.

Itachi's reflexes were good, but to have a surprise attack from the yellow flash was harsh indeed. He had manage to dodge the deadly weapon by a hair, though some of his hair fell to the floor, "DAD!" the fox yell stunned, "What? I told you I'll go easy on him" he told her with a shrugged from his shoulders, "Anyway, I was about to tell him" he said as he grabbed some papers, "Uchiha Itachi you are free from duty as an ANBU" he stated and the room turned dead silent.

Itachi's eyes widen while his brother, Uchiha Sasuke gapped at the hokage. Hatake Kakashi looked at his former teacher with his eye almost popping out of his socket and Haruno Sakura's face was comically stunned. Naruko looked at him and glared, "Dad! God sometimes you go too far, I told you I would talk to him; you didn't have to almost fire him!" she said and turned to Itachi, "But you will resign from being ANBU Capitan and go back to a normal Jonin" she stated calmly, her husband turned to look at her shocked, "What?" he asked.

Naruko rolled her eyes and then caught something in the air that made her tense up, she narrowed her eyes at him and then gasped, "Sit down" she order and walked around her father desk to grab something from the drawers. Itachi blinked but went to sit, when he saw the first aid kit he cursed mentally, "Take your shirt off" she commanded as she walked over to him, "…Why?" he asked trying to delay his doom for getting hurt.

Angry eyes glared at him, then he knew there was nothing good if he didn't obey his wife starting now, "Itachi" she almost growled his name, "Fine" he sighed and removed his black shirt, there were bandages around his stomach. Naruko growled, she whished she was there for a moment to rip the person who dare hurt her mate into shreds, but settle for glaring at the medic that was supposed to heal him.

Blue eyes glared at emerald orbs, "Why didn't you heal him" she asked kneeling down in front of her husband. Sakura blinked and glared back, big mistake sine the blonde was running on instinct at the moment, "He wouldn't let me!" she hissed mad. The Uzumaki-Uchiha blinked and turned to him, "What?" she asked, between mad and concerned, "… I didn't want her touching me for some reason" he told her in a whisper, for her to hear only.

The blonde blinked again and question him with her eyes, he shrugged and looked down; then she heard snorts from the back of her head and sighed, _What did you do?_ She asked the fox, **Now kit, I didn't do anything, you did** he stated, she glared at nothing and growled, _I didn't do anything! _She defended, **Oh yes you did, remember the night before your Uchiha left?** He asked amused, the blonde blushed madly and looked away from Itachi's curious orbs that showed lust for a second before they became curious once more.

**I'll take that as a yes. Well when you did your 'activities' together, you marked him as yours** he told her calmly. Naruko blinked and looked confused, _I what?_ She asked, **You marked him… when ever some female comes in contact with him with a lustful thought, he will instantly try to get away from them and set a safe distance between them and visa versa. My only guess is that that girl was lusting after him as she tried to heal him, thus enabling Itachi to stay still and let her touch him. **He explained as simple as he could.

The heated and hateful glare was back, but this time it was worse than ever before, _You're telling me that while he was hurt, that pepto was thinking of getting in his pants while healing him!_ she asked irritated, **…Yes** he answered afraid of what she would do.

One second Itachi was gazing into his love's head and the next, he was looking at the abandoned kit on the floor; he looked up and cursed. Minato guessed that if he didn't see it, then no one else did either, he got up and rushed to his extremely furious daughter as she pinned the pink ninja to the wall, "Naruko" he heard Itachi call, but the blonde only tighten the hand on the girl's neck. They could feel _her_ chakra pouring out of her, not Kyuubi's, but hers.

Naruko glared at terrified orbs of her ex-teammate, she wanted to smile as she heard the chokes from her, but she was too busy scowling at the bimbo. Sakura had no idea what just happened, once second she was glaring at the scene unfold in front of her and the next, the supply of air she had was gone from her lungs and a killing intent was directed to her. Sasuke and Kakashi came to help the rosette, but they found it hard to come near the blonde as her chakra was suffocating, "Get this through your thick scull Haruno Sakura" they heard the blonde hissed.

Itachi was the one that came closest to her, but he still couldn't touch his mate. There was something that had ticked her off and it was _bad_, he didn't know what it was, but he would find out and fix it if he didn't want one of Konaha's best medics dead. Sure the girl was obnoxious and irritating, but she was good and would be able to pass on her techniques to future generations, but right now, she could not die.

The jinchuriki lessen her hold on the neck so Sakura could have enough oxygen to hear her word, "You, will stop trying to get Itachi, he is married to **me. **You will stop trying to get in his pants or I promise the next time you try, it will be the end of your life" she said calmly and her eyes flashed red for a second before going back to her blazing azure orbs. Sakura was shaking and tears ran down her face, she was scared, but still, she would not give up the man that should be her!

Every male in the room froze as they heard her threat and shivers ran up their spines. Itachi had no idea why Naruko was suddenly saying this –not that he minded- but it was just too random even for his blonde. Naruko released her grip from the Haruno's neck and got her chakra back in control, she turned to her mate, "Couch. Sit" she order and he did. Once back in the sofa, he saw her face soften dramatically and he smiled, she removed his bandages and inspected the would, "Idiot" she told him as she cleaned it and placed her hand on top of his cut; it was deep and she didn't want to risk it, she called over the power gained with Kyuubi's fight and the extremely nature chakra that was filled with life.

Itachi saw as a soft red cover her hand and the second it touched him, he felt free. Seconds passed and she removed her hand only for his wound to be completely gone, and it didn't even leave a scar! He blinked and she smiled up at him, "There, all better" she smiled and handed him his shirt. The Uchiha took it and put in on, she looked at everyone and saw the awe in their eyes, the fox sighed and embraced herself for a series of question from her father.

Minato blinked and then sighed, "Naruko, don't use that again" he order softly, the blonde looked at him wide eye, "I don't want anything bad happen to you, we still don't know that much of what can happen to you if you use Kyuubi's chakra that often" he explain and she nodded, "Fine" she said rolling her eyes, "Anyway, Itachi" he said and the Uchiha looked at him, "No" he stated, Minato frowned and looked at his sunshine, "Don't worry, once I'm done with him, he'll resign" she told him grinning.

Both Itachi and Sasuke raised a brow at that, Kakashi only sighed, "And why would I do that?" he asked, "Cause you love me" she said and looked at Sakura, the woman was still one the floor, "And Dad, if Itachi ever needs to go on long term missions, then pick a better medic for him" she stated coldly, Minato blinked, "But Sakura is one of the best" he said, "That may be, but she can't keep her emotions to herself" she commented.

The Hokage nodded and asked them to give him the report.

Half an hour later, all three ninja left the tower and headed home, Minato, Naruko and Itachi remain, "Go home, I'll get the papers ready" Minato told them and they took their leave. Itachi was still against him resigning from ANBU duty, but the blonde was stubborn and she would get him to see it her way.

The girl was happy, as soon as she had seen her mate, the feeling of protection washed over her and she felt warm. She pretty much skipped all the way home and once they got home, she was pin to the wall by Itachi while being kissed senseless. She could only moan when his muscle caressed her bottom lip as it asked for entrance, she parted her lips and met the warm and sweet tongue of her mate.

When the prodigy finally let her have some air, he buried his face on her neck, god how he missed her scent. She chuckled and gasped as he licked her long neck, "Tachi" she breath, "Hmm?" he asked nibble her flesh, "W-we need to talk" she gasped out closing her eyes in pure pleasure. He kissed her neck tenderly, "We can do that later" he purred by her ear making her loss all the strength she had in her legs, thankfully, he held her with both of his arms.

The blonde whine when Itachi left her neck, "I missed you" he told her nuzzling his nose on her cheek, she smiled, "As did I" she answer before a pair of lips capture hers in a sensual and slow motion; the passion and hunger from before were still there, but this kiss was more of showing how they felt than the need for one another.

Naruko moan lowly as her Uchiha bit and licked bottom lip, teasing her and irritating her at the same time, yet completely owning her. Itachi suddenly had her in his arms and started to head to their bedroom, the fox laughed at the smirk he had. She played the string of his hair tie and whispered, "You won't listen to me until we settler this, huh?" she asked as he set her down, "No" he replied as he kissed her once more, the Uzumaki gladly took it.

She felt as he took her sandals off and his followed next –he hadn't bothered to do it on the entrance. His hands moved up her leg and thigh, he caressed her hipbone for a second before running his hand up her side and taking the side of her jacket and pulling it off. She arched her back to let it slip easier, he moved his lips to her cheek and trialed down until he found his way to her ear, liking the side of it up and down, then sucking of her lobe and then biting softly drawing a sweet gasp from the angel beneath him.

The blonde suddenly felt the need to feel his flesh and started to tug his shirt upwards, thank god she had healed his would before. A husky chuckle sounded next to her ear and goose bumps appeared all over her skin, she saw him straighten up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Her flushed face, turned a shade deeper as she reached for the tone abs and caressed her way up to his equally tone chest. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes; he missed her light touches so much…

As he opened his eyes once more, he was trapped by the incredible warm eyes of his love; they held passion, love and lust in them. He looked at the rosy lips that screamed 'kiss me' and did so gladly, he crushed his lips to hers sending his tongue almost immediately out to ask for permission. Instantly she granted it and parted her sinful lips for him, she met his pink muscle half way there and groaned. Her feeling, her taste, her smell… everything of her sent him to heaven and then she threw him to earth again, she obligating him to ask for more each time.

Naruko's hands suddenly were pulling his pants down, he smiled into the kiss and unbutton her skirt; he broke the kiss and saw her pant out. Slowly, he moved down and glared at the shirt, but then pressed his cheek on her stomach, for some reason she blushed even more and happiness shone in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared so he hurried and bit the zipper on the right side of her hip and pull it down as one of his hands dug into the fishnet shirt and caressed her smooth and unscarred skin. She bit down on her lip to stop her moan and he glared, "Don't, I want to hear every little sound you make" he told her and she gasped.

The sweet melody of her voice turned him on even more, he didn't stopped looking at her as he pulled her skirt down soon followed by her shorts. The blonde parted her legs as he touched her left thigh, she looked down as he moved his face closer to it and planted a kiss on it before liking and sucking hard. She moaned and gasped in pleasure, closing her eyes as her toes curled. His other hand caressed her leg up and down carefully, as if afraid to break it from his simple touch.

She groaned when he spend too much time down there and not enough time on her upper body, "Patience love" he whispered as he crawled back up to her. She pouted, "I've been waiting for a month" she whined wrapping her legs on his waist and thrusting her hips to his; she smirked as he moaned and looked at her from under her dark eyelashes with lust and need, but most of it love.

Itachi pulled her into a sitting position, making her untangle her long legs from his hips and rest them on the bed; in a swift movement her fishnet shit was sent flying around the room. Naruko's eyes widen at the sudden cold, but closed as lips attacked her collarbone and down her chest to her breast as he was being laid back down, she arched her back once he captured one of her erected nipples and bit teasingly, "Ahh" she moaned, he smirked as he grope her other breast with is left hand and his right played with the helm of her panties.

"_Itachi_" she moaned bulking her hips once more, he gasped as she got him on his spot and growled. The Uchiha released her and took the rest of his clothes off and pulled her panties off of her, Naruko panted as he moved back of top of her and smiled and pulled him down to her lips. The prodigy took them gladly and caressed her side, she moaned into the kiss and soon his hand found its way to her sex.

She gasped, breaking their lip contact as he brushed one of his fingers on one of her lips and another around her entrance; she closed her eyes in bliss. He attacked her neck once more and moaned when he felt how wet she was, but was so glad it was him making her feel this way and not anyone else. Truth be told, he was scared that someday she would leave him for someone better, he knew he wasn't enough for her, but in the moment, he would cherish her and love her as much as he could. Too back the blonde was having similar thoughts to his.

Unconsciously, the Uzumaki parted her legs more for him to access. Itachi slowly pushed a finger in and loved the sighed of her as she arched and moaned while her cheeks flush a deeper red, he went back to caressing and kissing her torso, ignoring his painful erection. The blonde knew she should do something to help Itachi, but she was too daze as he pushed his finger in her and tried to stretch her.

The Uchiha groaned as he felt her walls contract with his finger, but soon he added a second one as he ravish her lips. The only thing Naruko could do was moan and wrapped her arms around him while trying not to get to eager with his fingers; after all, they were only his fingers. She pressed her chest close to him and whined as he pulled away and looked at her with a heat that he all but made her loose every logical thing she knew.

A passion he knew he should already be used to shone in the blazing orbs of the love of his life and stole his heart all over again only to fall harder and deeper. Itachi bit back a moan and withdraw his finger from her, he needed her, and he needed her **now.** The kunoichi whined at the loss but gasped as he put both her legs around his waist and position himself in front of her entrance; the blonde glared as he grabbed her hips to stop any movement from her.

He smirked at her and she suck out her tongue, he shook his head and slowly pushed in. Naruko moaned closing her eyes and arching a bit as her wall were stretched by his thick member; Itachi groaned in pleasure as her heat coated around him and bit his lip from diving in faster. He wanted to savor her as much as he could and he would; once he was all the way in, he capture her lips in a gently and loving motion.

The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and moved, he gasped at the motion and looked at his mate with passion; he moved back and then thrust in drawing a loud moan from the body under. They began a steady pace but soon the blonde was getting more and more demanding, he pulled one of her legs to his shoulder to go deeper in to her, successfully making her cry out in pleasure.

The kitsune was in heaven as Itachi hit her sweet spot time and time again while ravishing her upper body with his hands and lips. She had tried to do something for him, but he made it clear that this was for her and only her as he pinned her arms over her head, but soon let go to do work his magic.

The bed creaked as both increased their speed, their climax was near and both wanted to do so together. The Uchiha took her leg off of his shoulder and pulled her into his lap as he slammed her into him, the blonde cried out and closed her eyes as he bit her collarbone to mark her once more. With that mixture of pleasure and pain hit her, she came tightening her wall around him, he thrust a few more times before he released his seeded into her and holding her tightly.

Both were panting heavily as they came down from their high; Itachi set them down slowly and pulled out from her. The blonde whine but snuggled close to her mate, she sighed and kissed his chest tenderly, "I love you" she told him softly. The prodigy looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "As I love you" he answer with adoring eyes, Naruko smiled and then they kissed gently.

Naruko settle her head over his chest after Itachi cover them with the sheets; she caressed his chest slowly, "Itachi?" she asked not moving her head, "Hn?" he asked, "Please… quit being an ANBU" she asked tilting her head to look at him in the eyes. The ANBU Capitan tensed and sighed, "Naru, they need me" he told her ghosting soft caressed over her arm that rested on his stomach. The blonde looked away, she knew this would make him feel like he was doing things wrong, but she couldn't take anymore, "But I need you more" she whispered as tears started to form.

Itachi stopped his hand's movement and looked down at her, his eyes widen as she shook slightly, but he saw it, "Hey" he said moving so he could see her, but froze as the lovely eyes of hers held pain, he touched her face and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry" he told her after each kiss he gave her, "Naruko, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked as he held her tightly, "Because I though I could bear it, but no more… I can help but worry every time you leave for months and I have no idea where you are or if you're alright" she choked out.

The usually untouchable heart of Uchiha Itachi crumbled as he saw her cry; it had only been three times since he saw her cry in his four years of knowing her. The first time was when he and Sasuke were fighting until death, which she stopped and saved them both. The second one was after Kyuubi's fight, after she met her mother and claimed that she would be the fifth Hokage and surpass both Kushina and Minato –which he thinks she already did. And the third one had been when he had asked her to marry him.

But this, this he could not bear especially when he was the one that caused her suffering. He hated to see her hurt, but he hated more if he was the one that hurt her. She was his life, his reason to still be living and kicking. She was why he lived every minute of every day. If she were to disappear, he would seize to exist forever.

Naruko looked at him with hopeful eyes, "I want to have you by my side for this… I need you right now the most" she told him as she placed a hand over her stomach, Itachi's eyes widen and looked at her with many emotions, "The little life that we've created… I don't what it to suffer like I did. To grow with out one of us… I hate to think that in one of those missions you could get badly hurt or even die. Please let me be selfish this one time and resign from your position" she pleaded as tears poured down her scarred cheeks.

Itachi's responds was to push her down once more and kissed her until both were in serious need of air, "Naru, you know I would do anything for you… and now with this" he said placing a hand over her flat belly, "Then I would do what ever you ask me… I would do anything for you… the both of you" he told her with a smile as he moved his thumb gently over her abdomen. Naruko gasped and hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and sobbing. Itachi held her gently, "I love you… love you so much Itachi" she whispered stopping his heart and sending it into a race he knew would lose.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, love" he answered.

…

Minato stared at the white envelope on his desk and then at the Uchiha in front, "Thought you didn't want to resign" he said with a smirk, "Changed my mind" he answered and looked at his lovely wife over the couch where she was looking at some paper for her father. Bored cobalt orbs turned to look at his soft obsidian and they lit up, he smiled at her light mood and she got up, "So, now we tell the Uncle and godparents" she said making both men lift a brow.

Naruko frowned, "Come on! Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara and Hinata!" she said crossing her arms, "If I don't tell Gaara, he will be pissed and since Hinata will be marrying him soon, what better chance to declare them godparents of the future kid" she asked, "Kakshi will be the godfather and Sasuke's already the Uncle" she told them and both men chuckled.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "Whatever you say" he said and dodged the Senbon thrown his way, "I still haven't forgiven you for getting my child pregnant so young" Minato said with a dark smile, the Uchiha glared "She is my wife" he stated while the blonde only shook her head and left them to argue about who knows what, if only her father knew that she had given herself to him before the wedding.

Walking to couch she stopped as the food she had eaten an hour ago decided it didn't want to be eaten. The Uchiha and Namikaze looked at the blonde exit the room in a hurry, both looked at each other before they went to see what was going on.

God she hated morning sickness! As she got up from the toilet, she turned to rinse her mouth only for two worry voices to call from the other side of the door, "Naru-chan?" Itachi called, "Naru are you okay?" her father asked, she snorted and opened the door, "I though you would have gotten used to this after mom" she told him wrinkling her nose in distaste, Minato glared and her mate looked at her worried, "Don't worry, nothing serious" she told them calmly.

**Haha, two of the most powerful ninja in the world are brought to their knees by you… have I told you how much I respect you for that?** The fox asked making her laugh, _Now you have Kyuu_ she answer, **Uchiha Itachi, Minato Namikaze and I, live for you and only you… thank you for existing kit** he told her and closed the window of communication. Naruko stopped wide eye and a tear slipped her eye, she smiled and touched her stomach, _'And I will live not only for my precious people … but for you too'_ she thought as her two family members fussed over her.

_**The end**_

_One life can make a difference for so many others, respect and cherries every soul out there, live for the future and live not only for yourself, but for the awaiting soul that are looking for you. ~ME! haha_

_I hope everyone like this story, thank for reading and please review _^_^

1. Picture on my LJ profile! Link on my FF profile~


	2. Note!

**Do you guys want lemon for my next one-shot? (It will be closed in a week, after that I'll put back the other so vote too!)  
**

**It will be ItaNaru!**

**Go and vote on my profile! **

**Please vote for both of my polls! ^_^  
**


End file.
